


The Pains Of Life

by Rin Kirisawa (FlamingoFiend)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Character Death, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hospitalization, M/M, Memories, Mental Breakdown, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoFiend/pseuds/Rin%20Kirisawa
Summary: Genesis has gone through many pains during his life, some greater than others.





	The Pains Of Life

  A sickened grin twisted itself across his face, distorting the redhead's features in a dark way. Slices trailed all along the male's body as the blood dribbled down in a few places, coating all the pale skin it made contact with a lovely, dark crimson. Clutching the small blade fragment of his shattered Rapier, Genesis thought about what he was doing, still maintaining his grin. It wasn't the fact that he enjoyed the pain, what he enjoyed was the high it gave him. He knew he was a disgusting person, but when he performed his ritual, he always grew excited. Every new mark he made, every drop of blood he lost, it made him feel fucking beautiful. He was the most despicable being there was, and he loved it. However, this time was different from the rest.  


It had started back when he and Angeal were teens, just young cadets sharing an apartment and with nothing better to do. During this time, Genesis was heavily reclusive, only leaving the apartment for his duties and whenever his childhood friend would -literally- drag him out. On the 28th night, the younger male stared at the pocket knife in hand, debating whether or not this was a good idea. After several moments, he shook off his hesitation and placed the first mark. It stung until the bleeding started, as he watched the small trail of blood leak down his raised arm, a shiver of pleasure went up his spine.  


He continued this, at first just once a week, then twice, until it progressed to him doing it multiple times a day, every day. When Angeal found out by walking in one afternoon to see Genesis slicing himself open, he went off on the redhead. The younger hardly paid attention to his lecture, instead choosing to think about just what Angeal really knew about this, concluding in his mind that he knew absolutely nothing of the pleasure.  


On the 73rd day, Genesis abandoned Angeal, having found "friends" with the wrong group in the infantry. The dark haired male's reaction suprised the redhead, instead of being upset, the elder was just disappointed. The younger just brushed him off, leaving him to stand alone in the cold and desolate hallway. First it was the cutting, then it was the abandonment of his closest friend, then... came the drugs.  


Genesis stared at the ground, realising during his trip down memory lane that he had reached the moment, the biggest mistake of his life. Heroin, it was introduced to him on the 97th day by his "friends", to which he got hooked on quickly. When he wasn't slicing lines into his skin or dealing with training, he was shooting himself full of the drug. The male shivered in disgust as he dropped his iconic coat, feeling all of the previously hidden veins, scarred and unsightly, hence the red coat he donned all the time.  


Day 134, the young male was hospitalized for a drug overdose, caused none other then by his addiction to heroin. He couldn't remember much of the day, just the horrified faces of his "friends" when they realised he had shot too much, as they bolted to avoid being busted and the equally horrified face of Angeal as he rushed to his suffering friend's side. It was the first time Genesis saw his dear friend break down crying ever since they had joined Shinra.  


Even after the overdose and rehab he foolishly continued the drug abuse until the redhead met him, the great Sephiroth, on the 150th evening. Suddenly snapped out of his current high, the young man remembered why he wanted to join SOLDIER, as his idol stood right in front of him now. Sephiroth wasn't as cold and untouchable as everyone made him out to be, just overly professional. People always whispered whenever the two would talk, it was obvious to everyone there was something about Genesis that drew the great general towards him.  


The redhead smiled, as tears threatened to pour from his eyes as he remembered his saviour. Sephiroth was the one who gave him what he needed to kick the drugs and his shitty friends to the curb. Sephiroth was the one who gave Genesis light in his life again. Sephiroth was the one who mended the bond between the redhead and Angeal. Sephiroth, sephiroth... The very man who taught him love with all those sweet, gentle kisses and soft caresses. The man who became the only high the young man needed and craved.  


The day the two announced their new relationship to Angeal, the dark haired man's face lit up, completely ecstatic. He set up a luxurious date just for the two, only asking for the details of how it went. Everything was beautiful, and it only became more so the day the Genesis was asked that question, will you take my hand in marriage? Nothing less than a "yes" exploded from the redhead, earning him the most genuine and happiest smiled from the love of his life.  


The male forced himself to gaze over at the crumpled man's corpse in the corner, the silver hair now dyed a deeper crimson than his own. A choked sob rise unwillingly from Genesis' throat, knowing full well that Sephiroth was far gone by now. He stumbled over to his fiancè's body, closing the dull, green eyes that stared lifelessly towards the ceiling above. He didn't dare flick his eyes even for a second towards the cause of death, a long slash along the carotid artery, having taken the previous life away within a few mere minutes, caused by the dead beast in the corner.  


Genesis took and planted one final kiss on the dead man's freezing lips, several droplets of tears falling on the bloodied face. Angeal entered at some point, watching his heart-broken friend with a heavy heart of his own. He approached the cutting young man slowly, kneeling down and placing a bandaged hand on his shoulder. Red rimmed eyes looking towards the older man, as the owner's hands wrapped about their friend's body, Genesis cradling it in his arms gently.  


"It's time to leave, Gen..." Angeal spoke sadly, earning a small nod from the mentioned man as he set their deceased friend down, draping his red coat over him. Both men stood and exited the room, leaving the body to be taken care of by the proper people. The dark haired man stayed up for the rest of the night to keep and eye on the redhead as he slept deathly still, and this frightened the older male greatly.  


When Genesis awoke that afternoon with the events of the previous night still fresh in his mind, he looked over to see his friend asleep in a chair. Shrugging it off as the man being worried, he stiffly sat up in the bed, swinging his legs over the edge but not moving any further. Staring at the floor below him, he wondered why, why Sephiroth? Why just a month before the wedding? Why? As the male continued to think, he felt another wave of tears fall from his eyes, blurring his vision.  


A week before the funeral, Genesis disappeared and nobody knew where he was, Angeal on edge as he knew of Genesis' degrading mental state. Everyone all tried to ease their fears by thinking he would be there for the funeral; he wasn't. When the authorities finally found him, he was in the middle of the woods, screeching about how close he could feel Sephiroth there. He was immediately admitted to a psychiatry hospital, where he was visited daily by Angeal. Genesis was quick to get past his lover's death, healing emotionally and mentally while in the hospital.  


May 12th, the day he was supposed to be discharged, the day Sephiroth died a year before, the day Genesis died peacefully in his sleep and joined his love in the lifestream. People whispered respectfully of how it seemed the general's attraction towards the redhead continued even after death. They whispered of how the two danced once again on the other side. They whispered of many tales of what the two were doing now, from getting married, to battling alongside each other again. Still, sad as it was, all Angeal could do was smile at the two graves, buried side by side of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually cried writing this, I've never done that before. I hope you enjoyed this random fanfic! Also I can't get the damn thing to indent, so yeah :/ someone please help me with that ;-;


End file.
